


Baby mine

by Queenvampiresalpha



Series: Broken bird [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Baby ray is super cute., Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenvampiresalpha/pseuds/Queenvampiresalpha
Summary: Ray is a  adorable baby boy. Who live with his father Brad downstairs In a basement.O Neil never let them out but when they get out Ray  strikes the world with his cuteness,.
Relationships: Brad Colbert & Ray Person
Series: Broken bird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582981





	1. Baby mine

Ray opened his eyes it was dark but the water was warm like being in a hot tub. It was very cozy Ray never wanted to leave.

Until one day all the water gosh away than Ray heard someone screaming in pain. Come on baby time to come out said a voice . than after being in the dark for god knows how long Ray saw light. He found himself laying on a floor. Air started filling his lungs. 

Ray started making noise almost like crying.

Ray looked up and saw a man staring  
at him.

The man Looked very tired. 

He picks up Ray than wrapped him in a white soft towel with yellow ducks on it.

Cleaning the blood off Ray.

The man cut Ray's cord than held him tightly. 

Hello Joshua the man said. Am your daddy.

Daddy he was Ray's daddy.

Ray real name was Joshua Raymond colbert. Brad colbert was his father's name Ray had to adjust in to the big outside world.  
Ray soon realised he was in a room.

Small but not too small with a living room with a TV vcr.

Microwave and toaster over with a hot plate in a tiny kitchen. Three small bedrooms fresh air duc. No windows

Ray look at his hand had five fingers five toes. You sure have a lot of hair kid said brad looking at Ray's messy black hair. Definitely not mine. 

After a few hours being born.

Another man came in the room he was bolding In the front with curly black hair in the back with a long face and pale skin. And dark eyes.

He look a lot like Ray.

He Stare at Ray for a moment.

Ray was wrap in a bule baby blanket now whereing a tiny hat mitton gloves. he much smaller than the last  
one. Said the other man

Sill fucking hurt and We would have the last one if you took her to the hospital like I said Brad said

Jesus how many times Do I need to apologise to you said the man.

O Neil the other man's man name.

Ray started to learned how to be a baby.

He knew if he was hungry cold or need a diaper change he cry. At a fews day old. Than Ray learned how to smile and laugh. Brad was sing a lullaby to ray Baby mine don't you cry baby mine🎶🎶 dry your eyes🎶 Ray started smiling for the first time at brad. After that when Ray was six months he started to crawl.the room wasn't very big but Ray learnd how to grab thing he shouldn't have. No Ray said Brad take the tv remote out of your mouth. Than when Ray was nearly one he started to walk he took him a few steps but when o Neil came in Ray walk up towards him. Giving o Neil a hug. How long has he been walking asked o Neil. I don't know said Brad.

I think he just figured it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Than Ray said his first word dada.

Than Ray was one he started say a few more words o Neil and than it was oh shit. Can we not curse in front of the baby thank you very much Brad asked o Neil. 

Ray started to fuss he would not settled down when he was being feed or being put down for a nap.

Ray would scream his head off. 

That when Ray learned how to have a tantrums he scream and cry until his face was red. In his high chair as daddy would try to feed him baby food. 

Have some num nums said brad. 

Ray now was two' they call it the terrible two's for a reasons Brad was exhausted. 

He was only 19 years old but he had to raise a screaming toddler on his own. 

Than one night Ray had a nightmare it he walk into Brad's room when he saw o Neil naked and on top of Brad. 

Gunting saying very bad words. 

Ray knew they where bad words only grow ups could say. O Neil look up than give Ray a look for horror. 

Hey want that kid doing here I thought the door was locked get the fuck out sceam o Neil. 

Brad sight as o Neil got off him than slapped brad. In the face along the way. 

brad told Ray he should of knocked first. After that Ray saw o Neil hitting Brad In the face alolt. 

than after Ray's 3rd birthday he noticed that brad was getting fat. 

Ray told o Neil to stop feeding Brad junk food. O Neil laughed but Brad scolded Ray when he left.

Than one day Ray woke and headed to the kitchen for some breakfast Brad wasn't there's /p>

Ray went to Brad's room knocking on the door. No answer Ray opened the door and saw Brad on the bed holding something. 

Ray get over here and meet your baby brother brad said Ray sees his brother for the first time his little face is all red and screwed up. Ray leaned that a baby had been growing inside Brad. That why he was fat. 

Ray had to adjust to life after it was born. Ray was pretty sure it had a name. Nathaniel Charles Franklin colbert.

Ray at first didn't enjoy having a another baby ray put his hand over his ear when nate cried because according to Ray nate was too loud but one day brad saw Ray change nate's diaper as Ray sang to nate. Baby mine don't you cry🎶 

O Neil bought a new TV downstairs and that how Ray discovered music he would sit near the television and watch mtv for hours.

Learning to sing as many songs as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray is now four he can speak full sentences but that only because of the TV.

Brad decides to teach Ray how to read and write. Ray a bit slow but he gets there 

Ray is now five years old rambunctious and full of energy Ray has now started to fight with his brother. nate learnt how to. Fight back. So now the it a endless battle for brad.

Who can't a get minute of peace. 

Ray is now seven years old

One day Ray woke up rubbing his eyes Ray climbed out of bed into the living room. He saw o Neil leaving Brad's room. Ass hanging out Trying to put his pants on. Ray hid under the table. Than o Neil had left the door. 

Next thing ray know he in a scary place he doesn't know why he in a police station. 

O Neil took Brad away many years ago 

Outside world was big and scary living a new environment Ray now lived, a new house.

The old couple seem nice and than was uncle pokey. Ray seen things he never seen before like trees car and dogs other children.


	4. Chapter 4

Ray is now eight and he being to get use to the outside world. Ray had his first milkshake going to a burger joint with Brad and nate.  
Ray somehow got it all over him.

But the staff didn't mind getting  
Exter napkins for Ray.

Ahh want a cute little boy said a old lady behind them. Ray noticed poke was coming around alolt for some reason and than Ray got suspicious. Brad was dating poke I knew it said ray.


	5. Chapter 5

Ray is now nine years old he very energetic.

Ray leaned o Neil pass away Ray pretend to be sad but he actually relieved. At first he love o Neil but Than again Ray loved everybody he meets o Neil pretended to love Ray. But secerty o Neil couldn't really care less for Ray. Brad however loved Ray unconditionally he never let Ray be alone with o Neil. That little boy meant eveything to Brad.

Eveyone who meet Ray say the same thing aww want a cute little boy.

Brad didn't know where Ray came from he was nothing like o Neil Ray was sweet not like o Neil was cold and cruel. Not like Brad he was too stubborn. Brad thought when he was 17 he knew everything about the world. But o Neil destroyed that narrative.


	6. Chapter 6

Ray is now nine years old he on the chu chu train in the mall. He want this moment to never end. Brad is watching smiling with his phone out taking as many photos as he can of Ray. After they had pancake.

Ray never knew the outside world was this wonderful because o Neil told him it was a very cruel and Ray wouldn't survive ten minutes outside.


End file.
